Holders and holsters for tools such as pliers, wrenches, knives, etc., have been known for a number of years. Such holders or holsters generally have a pocket or other means for holding the tool and a loop or other means for attaching the holder or holster to a belt. One example of such a holder is found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,664,321. Such holders may be provided with closure means to aid in retaining the tool in the holder such as that for example shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,088,406. Some such holders may also be provided with various moveable means for allowing for movement of the holder such as for example shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,387,900 where a sheath is mounted pivotally on a supporting member. However, such known examples of holders do present some difficulties for the user. Holders typically made of leather or other soft material may be too flexible and the holder may bend when the tool is removed from the pocket thereby interfering with the ease of removal of the tool from the pocket. Typical moveable attachments generally do not provide for the flexibility of movement which may be required so that the holder does not interfere with the user's freedom of movement when bending, squatting, sitting or moving about in brush or in a boat or other vessel. In other cases, holders may be of one piece design and too rigid, either with or without the tool inserted, resulting in interference with the movement of the wearer. Additionally, traditional closure means utilized with such holders generally have a fixed attachment to the holder base and a detachable closure on the sheath such that they may be inadvertently opened should the closure means catch on projecting objects. This would be particularly problematic if the holder were to be used by fishermen where the closure means could catch on branches or other projecting objects as the fisherman were walking through dense bush.